onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Storybrooke Town Hall
The 'Storybrooke Town Hall ' is a Storybrooke location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the second episode of the first season. History During the Curse After the curse is cast, the town of Storybrooke is created. The town hall serves as a government building in which the townspeople gather for collective decisions. It is also the site of mayor Regina Mills's office, and behind the building is an apple tree. On Emma Swan's second day in Storybrooke, she fights with Regina about Henry. Though Emma is Henry's birth mother, she gave him up long ago, and Regina adopted him. Regina invites Emma over to her office for a talk. While Emma is talking to Regina, she calls the things Henry believes in "crazy". Henry is hiding behind the door and is hurt that Emma called him crazy. After he has left, Regina states she knew he would be there because she takes him for dinner every Thursday before his therapy session with Archie Hopper. Following the death of Sheriff Graham, Emma is fired by Regina from her sheriff deputy job. Regina has plans to give the position of sheriff to Sidney Glass. At the town hall, Regina is just about to make a public announcement for Sidney's new job. Luckily, Emma is tipped off about the town rules forbidding the mayor from appointing sheriff directly, and makes note of the rule in front of the press. Regina is forced to play along and instead announces she is backing Sidney as he runs for sheriff. Regina uses dirty tactics to expose Emma's juvenile records in the newspaper. Emma goes to Regina's town hall office to confront her, and in doing so, she learns about a electoral debate she has to participate in. A fire breaks out, and Emma is named a hero in the eyes of the town residents because she saved Regina. But, Emma figures out the fire was set on purpose, and with a strong suspicion, she believes Mr. Gold was behind it. Though he does not fully admit to helping Emma, he implicates she will lose everything if she walks away from the election. The day of the debate arrives, and Emma sits anxiously in her seat on stage while Sidney gives his opening statements. Her conscious weighs heavily on her, and Emma decides she cannot win the election dishonestly, and comes clean about the fire being a setup as well as receiving help from Mr. Gold. Orphan siblings Ava and Nicholas have been living on their own without a parental guardian since the recent death of their mother. Emma does some sleuthing around for their birth records in town, but is told Regina already checked them out. She goes to Regina's office, who calmly tells her she took the files and called social services because there is no record of the children's birth father. To Emma's apprehension, Regina wants to send them to separate homes. Sidney is fired by Regina from his newspaper reporting job, and teams up with Regina to find dirt on the mayor. He says there is 50,000 dollars missing from the town budget, and they go to speak to Regina about it in her office. After they leave, Emma reveals to Sidney she planned a bug device under the office desk. They later attempt to break into her office, but are caught as Regina arrives back. Though they claim some kids broke in, Regina sends them away quickly. Sidney and Emma manage to snag files that show Regina is building something in the woods using the money from the town budget. They publicly denounce her in front of the city council, but Regina proves she is innocent by revealing she has plans to build a playground for the children of Storybrooke. Without Emma's knowledge, Sidney has actually been working for Regina under the radar this whole time. A distraught Kathryn Nolan comes to Regina in her office because her husband, David, is leaving her. Regina remarks something about a "homewrecker", and shows Kathryn photos Sidney took of David and Mary Margaret secretly meeting up together. Kathryn is furious Regina kept her husband's affair from her, and leaves in an angry huff to confront Mary Margaret. In an apologetic mood, Kathryn returns to make amends for her earlier behavior. She has realized David and Mary Margaret are truly in love, and that she and David never have been; not truly. Therefore, she wrote a letter to wish them the best, and plans on leaving for Boston. Regina uses a key to enter into David's house and steal the letter. In her office, she burns the letter using a lighter. Kathryn mysteriously vanishes the night she drives out of town, and only her car is found. Mary Margaret is held as the prime suspect while David tries to convince Regina she didn't do anything wrong. He stops over at the office to discuss the matter. Regina is thoroughly unconvinced, and says evil is not born, but made, as well as not easily recognized. David is hesitant to believe Mary Margaret has evil in her, and instead talks about his blackouts, and the possibly he might've done something to Kathryn, but Regina dismisses his suspicions. Several days earlier, Regina stands by the window of her mayoral office and longingly holds a ring when Mr. Gold comes in. He wants her help to get the charges against him for attacking Moe French to be dropped, and in return he will assist her with the David and Mary Margaret issue. Mr. Gold suggests if something tragic were to happen to Kathryn, Mary Margaret would be blamed for it. He also proposes Regina should leave a key in Mary Margaret's jail cell after her arrest; as bad things happen to people who try to leave Storybrooke. In present time, Regina is satisfied with how guilty Mary Margaret looks since her interview with district attorney Albert Spencer. Regina harbors a grudge against her dating back to Mary Margaret's previous life as Snow White, in which she could not keep Regina's secret. As a result, her true love, Daniel, died. Regina is getting her revenge, and holds the ring close while whispering, "We finally got her." After the Curse After Emma breaks the curse, Mr. Gold brings magic into Storybrooke. He promises his true love, Belle he won't use magic to kill Regina, who held Belle prisoner and lied to him about her being dead. But, his thirst for vengeance cannot be quenched. While Regina is held in the sheriff department's jail cell to prevent the mob of residents from harming her, Mr. Gold uses the opportunity to brand Regina for death by forcing her to touch a medallion. He sends a creature called the Wraith after Regina. Because the Wraith cannot be killed, Regina suggests to Emma, Mary Margaret and David that they transport the creature to another land where it cannot harm anyone else. She takes out Jefferson's hat for use. Emma recognizes who the owner of the hat is, but Regina feigns ignorance. As the Wraith approaches, Regina attempts again and again to open a portal in the hat, but fails until Emma touches her and it is unexpectedly activated. Emma knocks Regina out of the way as the Wraith lunges forward and is sucked into the portal, but in the process, Emma herself is pulled in. Unwilling to be separated, Mary Margaret jumps in to follow. David tries to do the same, but the portal closes in time. Clearly upset, David demands to know where they went. Regina doesn't know, and as David threatens her, she uses magic to bind him to the wall using vines. They begin to squeeze him to death, but then a horrified Henry walks in with Ruby. Regina lets go of David, and consoles Henry that everything is alright though Emma and Mary Margaret are gone. Henry is firm in his decision he wants nothing to do with her until they come back. Regina questions where he will go, and David answers, "With me", and they and Ruby exit the town hall. Outside of the town hall, the residents are scrambling to recover after the Wraith attack. David is trying to figure out a way to travel to the Enchanted Forest where Emma and Mary Margaret are now trapped. At the same time, other people address urgent requests towards David that is too much to deal with in the moment. Suddenly, Leroy announces the news that although the curse is broken, if any of them try to leave Storybrooke, they will lose their Enchanted Forest memories. Chaos ensues, and David announces they will regroup in two hours inside the town hall as he will fix everything. In two hours time, everyone is waiting for David's arrival. He is nowhere in sight, and they receive a startling entrance made by Regina, who has regained her magic powers. She terrifies the crowd with a ball of fire, and only stops when Henry agrees to go home with her. Trivia Appearances es:Ayuntamiento_de_Storybrooke pt:Câmara Municipal Category:Locations Category:Storybrooke Locations Category:Pages That Need Attention